All the Wrong Reasons
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: Finn and Santana are dating, but Finn loves Rachel and Santana loves the mystery girl from the park. Brittany and Quinn wanna set San up with the girl but one of them will fall for the mystery girl too. How will that mess turn out? [Finntana,Finchel,Dantana,Fabritt]
1. Chapter 1

Santana is dating Finn. Finn is dating Santana….but they weren´t in love. Finn was dating Santana because she is popular. Santana is dating Finn because he was the king of the school. Their hearts belonged to others. Finn was in love with Rachel but nobody knew. Not even Rachel. Santana liked the mystery girl with the guitar that always sat at the same bench in the park, she always sung the song "Here comes the sun" when Santana would walk past her. Santana thought that this was a little weird but it also made her smile every single time. Dani was her name, that was all Santana knew.

Finn made his way over to the cheerios table with Puck right behind him.

"Hi babe." He said and kissed Santana gently before pulling away.

"Hi Finn." Santana said with a little smile, she was applying makeup while Brittany held the little pocket mirror for her.

"You look pretty San." Brittany told her. Finn sat down at the table with Puck and they started to talk about Football.

"No I look awful today!" Santana sighed softly and applied more makeup, even if she looked stunning.

"San you are the prettiest!" Brittany said in her normal bubbly voice. Quinn looked at her girlfriend.

"What about me BrittBear?" Quinn was pouting. Brittany giggled and leaned over the table to peck Quinns lips.

"You are the most stunning woman ever babe!" Brittany explained. Quinn blushed cutely and got up from her seat.

"Aww thank you baby. I have to go to my Spanish class now but I will see you all later." She answered and walked away from the table.

Santana sat in her room waiting for Finn to arrive but when Finn wasn´t showing up two hours later and didn´t answer his phone, she decided to go to the park and listen to the mystery girls singing.

" Here comes the sun…." the girl sung as she saw Santana walking over to her and Santana giggled cutely, she decided to stand in front of the girl and just listen to her singing this song.

"Hello. I am Dani!" The mystery girl said after she was done singing.

"I know. I heard you talking to someone and you told this person your name. I am Santana by the way." Santana told her and smiled shyly.

"I love your name Santana. It is pretty, just like you!" Dani said and winked at the other girl. Santana blushed a little.

"Thank you, you don´t look to bad yourself." San answered, she tried to play it cool but Failed which made Dani laugh pretty hard.

"Aww you are trying to be badass around me, how cute." Dani grinned from ear to ear.

At the same time with Brittany and Quinn…

Brittany was sitting in Quinns lap on the couch of the living room in the Fabray household. She was playing with the smaller blondes hair.

"Quinnie? I think Sanny doesn´t love Finn!" Brittany blurted out. Quinn looked at her.

"Why do you think that Brittibear?" She asked her girlfriend of two years.

"Because San Is always drawing a girl on her notepad and she Is always drawing hearts around that girl. I think she is a gay shark like we are!" Brittany said with a serious expression on her face which made Quinn giggle.

"Oh okay. We should talk to her about that tomorrow at our sleepover!" Quinn told the taller blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Santana was packing her books in her locker when Quinn and Brittany had approached her.

"Can I help you two?" Santana asked because the two blondes were staring at her like they wanted to eat her.

"Sanny are you gay?" Brittany asked sweetly and Santana´s jaw dropped to the floor.

"Brittibear we talked about that yesterday, we wanted to take it slow before we would ask San." Quinn explained to her girlfriend.

"Oh sorry I forgot!" Brittany apologized and looked at Quinn innocently.

"I don´t think that this is any of your business!" Santana answered and walked away from them kicking her locker shut.

"Yes she is gay, I would say!" Quinn rhymed and Brittany giggled.

"We need to find out who that mystery girl is and if she is actually into Santana!" Brittany simply said and Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah and we need to make sure to find out during out sleepover at my house tonight, but first we need to make sure that San still attends our sleepover after what just had happened." Quinn explained to Brittany.

At the same time at the parking lot. Finn nearly had run over Rachel with his car and now the two stood in front of Finn´s car, while Finn is apologizing for the third time in a row.

"Rachel I am really sorry." He told her again and looked like a kicked puppy because he nearly had killed his secret crush.

"Finn it is fine." Rachel said, she was still in shock but also was smiling a little at Finn, because he looked so cute.

"Are you sure?" He asked and looked at her.

"Yes I am sure." Rachel told him.

At the same time at the park with Dani…

Dani sat at her usual spot, she was playing a few tunes on her guitar when she saw two college guys walking up to her in their football jerseys. Dani looked really scared.

"Danielle your Dad wants to speak to you!" The two tall guys said and both grabbed Dani´s arms. Dani tried to get out of their grip.

"Let me go! I don´t wanna talk to him!" She yelled with teary eyes.

"Well to bad that you have to!" The blonde one said. The black haired boy laughed.

With Santana…

Santana sat in the choir room, thinking about Dani, the two had a date after school. Santana would take her to breadstix and they would talk about everything that comes in their minds. Santana was playing with her hair.

"I need to break things of with Finn!" She mumbled to herself.

"Yes you need to girl." Mercedes said who suddenly sat next to Santana.

"Oh my god Cedes you scared the crap out of me!" Santana answered and held her hands over her heart.

"I am sorry San, but I saw you yesterday with that girl from the park." Mercedes told her.

" you did?" San was embarrassed now. She wasn´t ready to come out yet.

"Yes." Mercedes smiled softly.

"Why are you smiling?" San wanted to know.

"Well…."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god Cedes you scared the crap out of me!" Santana answered and held her hands over her heart.

"I am sorry San, but I saw you yesterday with that girl from the park." Mercedes told her.

" you did?" San was embarrassed now. She wasn´t ready to come out yet.

"Yes." Mercedes smiled softly.

"Why are you smiling?" San wanted to know.

"Well I saw how cute you two were together. " Mercedes answers and Santana blushed.

At the same time with Dani and her father…

"Danielle I told you to stop that behavior of yours! You need to find yourself a man! No daughter of mine is living in sin!" He yelled.

"But this is who I am!" Dani yelled back, which was a pretty bad idea because he slapped her across the face. He had hit her that hard that she fell onto the floor, holding her cheek with tears in her eyes.

"You will do as I say!" Mark told his daughter with a calm voice, that scared Dani even more then if he was yelling at her.

"Yes father!" She looked down and got up holding her cheek.

"Go to your room!" He said and Dani walked upstairs.

Santana was in her room with Finn, they sat on her bed.

"Finn I am sorry but I have to break up with you. I love someone else." She told him and he sighed in relief.

"Thank god. I was about to break up with you to because I love Rachel!"He answered.

"Oh."she giggled a little.

"But San tell me, please…what is the guys name?" Finn wanted to know. Santana´s eyes grew wide.

"Umm…Umm…Dan." She quickly said.

"Oh so I don´t know him because I don´t know a Dan!" He said and smiled a little. Santana looked at him.

"Yes he is new in town!" She lied.

After the talk with Finn, Santana went to the park for the first time today because Finn gave her a ride home earlier. She was kind of sad when she saw that Dani wasn´t there because the two wanted to go out for a coffee today. Santana had called Dani four times already and sat down on a bench. She called her a fifth time and Dani finally picked up.

"Hey Dani…." Santana started but Dani cut her off.

"Please don´t call me again Santana, I don´t have time for you!" Dani snapped at Santana, it really was hurtful for her to talk to Santana like that, but Dani knew that was the only way to protect Santana and please her father.

"But Dani…." Santana tried again, she was tearing up now. but Dani cut her off again.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone! I am not a dyke like you!" She yelled and hung up the phone before breaking down on the floor of her bathroom crying.

Santana walked home in tears, she run upstairs to her room and locked herself inside of it. She was glad to be home alone. She had sent Brittany a text and told her she wouldn´t be able to make it to the sleepover because her little brother Elijah was sick and she had to take care of him.


End file.
